Prince Harry y la chica menos pensads
by Cissy-Cufre
Summary: Su Alteza Real conoce a una chica latinoamericana, la encuentra muy atractiva. En el año 2004, se vieron por primera vez, pero tiempo después se vuelven a ver otra vez. ¿ Cómo será ese nuevo reencuentro? ... Esta en etapa de edición
1. Prólogo

En Noviembre del 2004, Sabrina había viajado junto a sus padres a la ciudad de Lobos de la provincia de Buenos Aires.

Sus padres eran tenistas y ,siempre, viajaban por muchos lugares para jugar torneos. Ese mes, tenían un torneo muy importante en la Estancia " La Loba". Esta estancia, aparte de tener su casa principal, era una especie de club, ya que tenía canchas de tenis, rugby, de polo, etc.

Sabrina era una adolescente de 14 años, que tenía muchos sueños e ilusiones. Ella soñaba muy alto. A veces, tenía aspiraciones que eran imposibles para la vida que llevaba. Sin embargo, nadie podía prohibirle soñar.

Había llegado, un domingo a la tarde, a la Estancia. Llovía mucho y había mucho barro. Los dueños del lugar, les habían dado dos habitaciones para hospedarse. La habitación de Sabrina daba a un pasillo, donde había habitaciones de unos chicos extranjeros. Ella cuando llegó, había escuchado un idioma que no era el suyo. Le había parecido que era inglés, pero no le dio importancia. Se fue a dormir, pues estaba muy cansada del viaje y también, hacía mucho calor y llovía.

Al otro día, fue a desayunar junto a sus padres. Era un desayuno tipo continental, donde sirven de todo.

Ella se levantó de la mesa y se fue a servir café con leche, jugó de naranja y dos medialunas. Cuando estaba sirviéndose un café, ve alguien (alto) que se para a su lado. Sólo alcanza a ver, que es un chico de unos 18 años, aproximadamente. Lo observa de costado. De pronto, el chico le habla pero en inglés:

\- Disculpa, ¿Qué es esto que hay en la Jarra?

Ella sólo le entendió, disculpa. En su inglés básico le contestó .

\- Perdón, no hablo inglés.

Él, solamente, le hace una sonrisa como disculpándose. Ella, tímidamente, le sonríe. Y no puede olvidar esos ojos azules profundos, que la miraron. Le había parecido verlo antes, pero no se acordaba de dónde había sido.

Ella, vuelve a la mesa, a desayunar sorprendida y hasta sus padres, la encuentran embobada.

Ya habían pasado dos días de ese encuentro, con ese chico inglés. Ella había estado buscándolo por todos los lugares de la Estancia, pero ni una pista del chico.

El amigo de su padre(el que organizaba el torneo. La había invitado, para ir a visitar y ver los caballos a los establos. Ella, si quería, podía pedir que le den un caballo para cabalgar. Pero como no sabía, sólo se contentó con ir a verlos.

Entró a los establos y fue observando uno por uno. En un rincón había un poco de alfalfa, la agarró y le empezó a dar a una yegua muy linda (era alazana).

-Veo, que le caes bien. - dijo un muchacho en un español raro.

Sabrina se sobresaltó y se asustó. No sabía, que alguien, la había estado observando todo ese tiempo.

\- ¡Ohh, perdón! Yo solo le daba de comer.- dijo la joven

\- Yo sólo vine a traer mi caballo y te vi. No te asustes.- dijo el muchacho

\- No, está bien. Disculpa. Ya me retiro- dijo Sabrina, alejándose.

\- Espera, no te vayas. No te quise asustar. Discúlpame a mí.- dijo el apuesto chico.

Ella paró su caminata y se volvió, hacia donde estaba el chico.

El joven la incomodaba. Lo observó bien y lo pensó y se dijo, a si misma:

No puede ser. Será quien, cree que es. Y si es él. No sabía que hablaba español.

\- No sabía que hablabas español .El otro día en el desayuno me hablaste en inglés.- Le dijo acercándose un poco a él.

Con una sonrisa, él se acerca un poco más

\- ¿Así, que me recuerdas? - le preguntó, pícaramente.

Ella se sorprendió con esa pregunta. Quería salir corriendo.

\- Bueno, eres extranjero y por estos lugares no hay gente de otros países. Por eso te recuerdo- Ella le contestó.

-ok, ¿y cómo te llamas? - le preguntó él.

\- Soy Sabrina. Vos me pareces conocido de algún lado. ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Me llamo Harry- Le dijo sonriente.

De pronto, llegó un hombre de negro y dijo.

\- Su Alteza, venga, su auto lo espera para ir al aeropuerto.

Sabrina quedó en shock. Había escuchado bien. Le dijo su Alteza. No estaba errada, era el Príncipe Harry de Inglaterra. El hijo de la mujer que más había admirado, aunque, ya no vivía.

\- Lo siento, me tengo que ir fue un gusto conocerte. No suelo decir esto. Pero ojalá algún día te vuelva a ver. Adiós.

Sabrina no se movió, no pudo decir nada. Sólo vio como el Príncipe, se alejaba.

Esa imagen y las palabras de Harry, las recordaría toda su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

Sabrina habia sido invitada, por una amiga, a quedarse por tres meses en Inglaterra. Su sueño era conocer ese país, que tanto admiraba.

Amaba todos los palacios, sus historias. Así también, lo que más admiraba era la realeza.

Cintia, su amiga de la infancia, le había sacado un pasaje aéreo para el 4 de enero.

Ese día, Sabrina, estaba muy nerviosa. El día anterior, había terminado de preparar toda su valija.

Este viaje, era su primer viaje en avión y el más lejos de su país, que es Argentina.

A las 3 am, salía del Aeropuerto de Ezeiza el avión, hacia Londres. Ella había llegado, tres horas antes, para hacer el embarque.

Cuando quiso acordar, ya estaba en los cielos. No sabía a qué hora llegaría. Pero eso no le importaba. Estaba tan, pero tan feliz. Que las palabras no le alcanzaban para describir lo que sentía.

Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad.

El vuelo duró, cómo 19 horas. No sabía, ni qué hora era. Cuando llegó al Aeropuerto de Londres, su amiga la estaba esperando con flores.

-Sabri - gritó Cintia para que la viera.

Sabrina estaba media dormida. Pero cuando escuchó su nombre, levantó la vista. Y la vio.

Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Cintia. La amiga era una chica rubia de unos 25 años, alta y vestía bien.

-¡Cinty, tanto tiempo!- la abrazó fuerte.

\- Si, amiga, ¿cómo fue tu viaje? - le dijo sonriente. - Toma esto es para vos- y le dio las rosas.

-!Ohh, gracias!, no tuvieras molestado -y la volvió a abrazar.

-Ven, vamos yendo hacia mi auto y me cuentas todo.

Se fueron las dos amigas, hacia el auto de Cintia. Esta manejó por todo Londres. Hasta el barrio lujoso de Kensington .Allí su amiga, tenía una mansión del siglo XIX que pertenecía a su tío.

Cintia había perdido a sus padres en un accidente a los 16 años, entonces su tío se hizo cargo de ella. Cintia había nacido en Córdoba, Argentina. Pero por lo sucedido, se trasladó a Londres.

Las amigas llegaron a la mansión. Sabrina dejo sus cosas en la habitación que le enseñó su amiga; se ducho y bajó al living a hablar con su amiga.

\- Sabri hace, como 5 años, que no nos vemos. Han pasado tantas cosas. Cuéntame un poco de tu vida.-dijo Cinty.

\- Bueno, me recibí de profesora de primaria el año pasado. Me fui a vivir sola. Estuve con un chico hasta hace poco tiempo, pero cortamos. -dijo Sabrina.

\- ¿En serio?, cuéntame más sobre ese chico- le preguntó Cintia. Mientras, le servía un té.

-Corté en Noviembre, era muy celoso y cargoso. Por eso corté. Pero quiero saber de vos, un poquito. Ya sé, que tendremos muchos días y semanas para hablar, pero cuéntame.

\- Que pena lo de tu chico. Bueno, mira yo ando con Richard, es un polista. Él tiene bastante dinero. Hace 2 años que estoy con él. Casi todos los fines de semana, lo voy a ver jugar. Tenemos que ir. Así conoces gente. Juega hasta con los Príncipes de Inglaterra y es muy amigo de Harry.- le contaba Cintia a Sabrina.

Cuando Sabrina escuchó, el nombre de Harry. Se le vino ese recuerdo de los 14 años. Nunca le contó a nadie que lo había conocido. Era su mayor secreto.

\- ¿Estas bien, Sabrí? Te veo pálida. Toma un poco de agua.

\- Si disculpa. Solo estoy cansada. - era mentira había quedado en shock.

Las dos amigas siguieron hablando, hasta tarde.

No le iba a decir ni una palabra a nadie sobre Harry.

Pero sabía que, el fin de semana, a lo mejor lo vería...


	3. Capitulo 2

Cintia le había prestado ropa a Sabrina, para que pueda ir, adecuadamente, a ver polo. Ya que, todos iban bien vestidos a esos eventos.

Sabrina cumpliría 26 años, dentro de poco. Ella se veía en el espejo y vio a una joven y, no esa niña de 14 años que recordaba cuando pensaba en Harry.

Su pelo castaño, hoy tenía bucles y en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de dama inglesa. Se sentía muy rara.

Tenía puesto un vestido color verde agua, que era hasta arriba de las rodillas. En los pies llevaba zapatos blancos. Y , además, del vestido tenía un saco blanco porque hacía frío.

Su amiga, tenía un vestido rosa pastel muy sexy. Cintia era una chica atrevida. Aunque se cuidaba, porque estaba en pareja. Pero Sabrina pensaba que a lo mejor andaba con dos a la vez. Ya lo descubriría se digo.

Sabrina estaba muy nerviosa. Si lo veía al Príncipe. Este ¿la reconocería? No lo sabía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza.

Una limusina a las 2 p m, las pasó a buscar a las dos amigas.

\- Te voy a presentar a mucha gente, Sabri. Te va a encantar - le decía su amiga.

Cintia le contaba todo sobre el ambiente del polo. Y Sabri la escuchaba, pero a la vez no. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Llegaron al Club de polo, en las afueras de Londres.

El lugar tenía tribunas, como también carpas Vip, y allí es donde se encontraba.

\- Ven Sabri, te presento a Richard mi novio- le dijo Cintia.

\- Hola Sabri, Cintia me ha contado mucho de ti. Un placer. -le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Un placer conocerte.-le dijo Sabri

\- El placer es mío. Vengan vamos a ver el partido-dijo Richard.

Richard no jugaba. Si no era él, ¿quién jugaría? Se preguntaba Sabrina.

Se sentaron en una pequeña tribuna. Había mucha gente.

Sabrina vio que estaban las princesas Eugenia y Beatriz, mucha gente las iba a saludar. Si estaban ellas, significa que Harry podría estar. Cuando se presentaron los dos equipos. La joven casi cae de espalda. Allí estaba, Harry. Estaba muy apuesto, con 31 años. Ya un hombre. Se había dejado la barba colorada. Que le quedaba muy bien. Ella vio que saludaba a todo el público, en general.

El partido empezó, ya hacía rato que estaban jugando. Pero llegó el entre tiempo.

Sabri, ve que el Príncipe se viene acercando hacia donde estaba a ella y sus amigos. Pero, su Alteza, estaba a caballo y dentro de la cancha.

-¡Hola Richard!, pensé que no venías -dijo Harry mirando al novio de Cintia.

Sabrina empezó a temblar y Cintia lo notó y la toca, como diciendo que te pasa.

\- ¡Hola Harry!, no me perdería nunca un partido. -le dijo Richard.

\- !Es verdad, jaja! Bueno, después te veo.-dijo Harry. Este lo vio a Richard pero, de pronto, clava sus ojos en Sabrina. Siguió cabalgando, pero sosteniendo la mirada a la joven. Ella quedo petrificada y lo miraba también. No sabía cuánto había pasado, pero cuando reaccionó su amiga casi le gritaba.

-Sabrina, reacciona. Baja a tierra.

La joven reaccionó

\- Sí, ¿qué pasa?-dijo Sabrina

-Que te has quedado como boba.

-No nada ,que ver

-El Príncipe te miraba.

-No, Cinty.

Ella sabía que la había mirado. Todo el mundo.

La siguiente media hora, su amiga le seguía insistiendo que era raro del Príncipe, hacer eso. Si no conocía a la persona. Pero Cintia no sabía el secreto.

Sabrina le pidió que se fueran. Pero Cintia se quería quedar.

La joven no quería enfrentarlo. Ella sabía que la había reconocido. Y eso la asustaba.

De los nervios, se fue a distraer hacia a los establos.

Ahí se quedó un largo rato...


	4. Capítulo 4

Harry manejaba a toda velocidad.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando? -le preguntó

-En la casa de Cintia en Kesington.

-Ah ok, ¿pero no sabes bien donde?

-No sé, el camino -le dijo algo asustada Sabrina

Harry tenía una idea de dónde era. Pero por hándicap le preguntó a sus guardias donde era. Estos le respondieron.

Pero Harry tomó otro camino y la llevó a una parte de Londres coqueta, pero poco concurrida.

-Toma este dinero y comprate ropa. Que estas toda mojada. Y aceptamelo por favor.

-Pero no importa ya esta seca.

-Ve, ¡por favor! . No me hagas insistir.

Sabrina bajó del auto. Entró a la tienda. Los precios eran carísimo. No quería hacerlo enojar. Eligió un Jean, una remera y un saco. También zapatillas. Se puso la ropa y salió.

Subió al auto y Harry le hizo un scanneo. Ella se puso roja.

-Aquí está el vuelto¡ Gracias! -le dijo

-No quedatelo. Es un regalo.

-No, es tu plata.

-Por favor, no quiero discutir.

Harry aceleró y llegó hasta la mansión. Bajó del auto. Y le abrió la puerta.

Cuando se baja. Se lo encuentra frente a frente. Y no le dio paso. La retuvo el principe.

-Bueno, gracias por traerme y mil disculpas por lo de hoy. Me siento avergonzada.

-No importa. Dale Saludos a Cintia.

Harry la miró y quería , quería. ..Pero no podía. Solo le dio un beso en cachete.

Se produjo electricidad entre ambos.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que me gustaría volverte a ver.

Sabrina no sabía que decir.

-Adiós, Príncipe Harry.

Harry se quedó mirándola como se iba.

Cintia la estaba mirando desde la puerta.

-Hola Cintia.

-Hola. Me debes mil explicaciones

-Solo quiero dormir . Te contaré, pero más tarde.

Subió a la habitación y se puso a llorar.

Nunca pensó que el encuentro sería así.

Pero en algo estaba segura. Harry le gustaba y no era porque era un Príncipe, sino porque sentía de verdad algo.

Era, el otro día, ya. Se había quedado dormida llorando.

Cintia le llevó el te a la cama y la despertó.

Sabrina le tuvo que contar todo.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ese punto de esconderte?

\- Tu no estabas ahí. Hubieras hecho lo mismo.

-Así que pregunto por ti. Richard no me dijo nada. Ya lo agarrare.

-No le digas nada. Se lo pidió como amigo. No lo metas en apuros.

-Sí tienes razón.

Así estuvieron hablando, hasta el mediodía.

Cintia se fue a trabajar, tenía un estudio de abogados.

Sabrina se quedó sola en la casa. Y se fue a caminar cerca del Palacio Kesington.

Fue por ese parque y estuvo horas sentada mirando la gente y pensando.

Tenía hambre y fue a buscar un supermercado. Compraría un sándwich.

Encontró un super y lo compró. Cuando salía. Se chocó con alguien.

-Disculpe -Sólo dijo eso.

No vio quien era, pero la persona si.

-Sabrina, hola.

Levantó la cabeza y era Harry. No podía ser. El comprando ahí.

-Hola, que sorpresa -le dijo Sabri

-No pensé que te encontraría acá. Oye me esperas . Compro algo y salgo.

-ok. Dale

Sabrina no tenía nada que hacer. Así que lo espera. Lo único le pareció ver unos fotógrafos. Bueno pensó es famoso. Es obvion

Espero 6 o 7 minutos y Harry salió con su bolsa.

-Ven vamos por acá. Esta mi auto.- le dijo Harry

-ok.-lo siguió unos metros y andaba en un Audi, último modelo.

Cada vez que lo ve tiene autos diferentes.

-Sube -le indica.

Que es lo que estaba haciendo se decía Sabri.

-lindo auto.-le dijo ella

-gracias -le dijo el. La miro a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa.

Ella le retuvo la mirada y le sonrió tímidamente. Parecía que ayer no hubiera pasado nada.

A lo mejor el destino los unió para darse otra oportunidad.

-y que hacias por acá - le dijo ella.

-volvía al Palacio. Pero me agarró un hambre. Que quise comprar algo y tu?

-igual. Estuve paseando y me agarró hambre. Aquí tengo un sadwich y gaseosa.

-Estamos igual. Quieres que vayamos al sur de Londres. Conozco un lugar donde casi no hay gente. Por los periodistas. Me entiendes?

-SI. Sabes me pareció ver unos hace un ratito.

-puede ser. Por eso vamos.

Harry prendió el auto. Y se dirigieron al sur de Londres.

Puso música en un pendrive en el auto.

Sabrina iba en silencio.

-no te parece que tenemos que hablar. -saltó de golpe Harry

-si eso creo

-Yo me quedé confundido un poco por todo lo que paso. Hoy te iba a llamar a la casa de Cintia.

-de verdad?- preguntó sorprendida.

-si.

-que sorpresa.

Llegaron a un especie de canal donde no había casi nadie . Salió del auto y Harry la miró de arriba a abajo. No se dio cuenta pero andaba sexy.

Tenía una calza negra apretada con botas de invierno con taco. Una remera de día mangas largas y un pulover que le marcaba la cintura.

Se puso incómoda. Harry no disimulada tampoco.

-Estas muy linda. -Le dijo el

-Bueno gracias.

-Ven sentemonos en este banco.

Se sentaron y comieron un rato y charlaban sobre como vino ella a Londres.

-Yo te recuerdo bien. Sabrina. Eras una adolescente cuando te vi en Argentina. Pero te observe casi todos los días que estuve en esa estancia. - le dijo

Wow en serio pensó

-Yo te vi tres veces creo , pero tampoco lo olvide . Mi inglés era muy malo en ese entonces.

\- Jaj a si me acuerdo en el desayuno.

-sabes ,Harry. Todo lo que sucede y lo que me confiesas, me asombra. Yo nunca pensé esto.

El se acercó un poco y le dijo:

-Esta noche vamos a salir con mis primas y amigos a un pub disco. Quería invitarte.

-que bueno. Y a que hora?

-a las 11pm. Te pasó a buscar si quieres?

-Sería re lindo.

Se quedaron hablando y a la tarde la llevó a la mansión.

A la noche pasaría por ella...


	5. Capítulo 5

Sabrina estaba en su cuarto viendo que se ponía. Cintia le dejo un mensaje en su celular que se iba a cenar con Richard.

Mejor pensó Sabrina. Yo también salgo

No sabía que ponerse. Hacía frío. Pero optó ponerse can can negra con un vestido azul hasta las rodillas, con encaje brillante y arriba un tapado negro abrigado . Se peino y se alizo el pelo.

Antes la empleada le había llevado comida al cuarto. Sólo esperaba que sean 10:30pm. Así la pasaba a buscar Harry.

Ella no quería apurarse . Pero sentía cosas por el principe . No lo podía evitar. Si ella daba un paso adelante. Su vida cambiaría para siempre. No sabía si estaba preparada para eso. Lo dejo a su destino.

Se hicieron las 10:30 pm y la empleada le dijo que la buscaba su Alteza.

Harry estaba parado en living. Ella bajaba las escaleras. Y ahí lo vio. Vestido con una camisa y un buzo y jeans. Clásico para salir.

El no la dejaba de mirar. Estaba ignotizado.

Cuando llegó abajo.

-Hola, Sabri. Estas bellísima.

-Hola, su Alteza . - hizo una reverencia.

-no por favor, vos no lo hagas

Ella se acercó contenta y lo beso en la mejilla.

-vamos-le dijo y le agarró la mano.

Ella temblaba . Le estaba agarrando la mano.

Un chofer los llevo hasta el pub y cuando llegaron muchos fotógrafos los esperaban.

-escucha apenas bajo. Ven conmigo rápido no me sientes.

Bajaron y de un tirón entraron

-por favor , hagan lugar. -dijo Harry A los fotógrafos.

Wow eso fue raro pensó Sabri.

-Ven vamos al Vip, allí están mis amigos.

-ok. Vamos.

Harry no la soltaba.

Había música electrónica . Era un pub rústico, pero acogedor.

-te presento a mis primas, las princesas Eugenia y Beatriz.

-hola-dijo a ellas.-un gusto conocerlas

-Hola - dijo Beatriz

-Hola . Un gusto - dijo Eugenia.

Harry le siguió presentando gente. Después de tomar algo y hablar. Sabrina fue al baño.

En el camino un tipo se cruzo con ella y le tiro onda. Y quiso bailar. Pero lo saco de encima.

Cuando volvió al Vip. Harry no estaba. Un amigo de Eugenia. Se acercó.

-Hola nena, como te llamas?

-Sabrina.

-de donde sos?

-de Argentina

Sabrina estaba muy cortante.

El tipo le empezó a bailar y no sabía como sacarselo de encima.

-Andy, déjala . Esta conmigo.

-ohh Harry no sabía.

Harry tomo de la mano a Sabrina y llevo a bailar.

Había música pop y electrónica. En una de esas, la música se volvió más romantica y la cosa cambió.

El Príncipe se acercó más a la joven y bailaron más pegados.

P.v Sabrina

Harry se me acercó y me puso una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cara y me susurró.

-sos hermosa.

Yo lo miré y me hechizaron esos ojos azules.

Cerré los ojos y sentí sus labios. No movió los labios. Pero como vio que no me quitaba. Profundizó el beso. Yo le devolví ese beso. Fue un beso profundo y largo. Nunca nadie me había besado así.

Lo que sentí fue lo más increíble de mi vida. Hacia tiempo que quería eso. Aunque me lo negara a mi misma. Pero simplemente sucedió.

Harry me miró y vi sus ojos b rillosos.

-Ven vámonos.

Lo último que vi, fueron las luces de los flashes a la salida.

Me hizo meterme al auto, el al lado mio. Y dijo el:

-Peter, a la casa de campo en las afueras de Londres.

Ahí nos dirigimos...


	6. Capitulo 6

Cuando se estaciono el auto, lo hizo en una mansión campestre muy antigua. Se veía mucha arboleda. Aunque no se apreciaba todo por la oscuridad.

Sabrina se preguntaba porque estaba ahí.

-Ven baja-dijo Harry

-Bueno, pero porque estamos aquí

-Eso te lo explicaré luego adentro.

Entraron y estaba todo oscuro. Apareció un anciano. Que se sorprendió a por vernos.

-Su Alteza no sabía que vendria. En que puedo ayudarlo?

-Necesito que le prepares un cuarto a la señorita porque se quedara está noche-dijo el principe.

La Joven miro a Harry sorprendida. No sabía lo que pasaba.

-Sabri, necesito que te quedes hoy acá. Hay aviso de atentado terrorista y hoy nos han sacado fotos de una manera muy extraña unos tipos dentro del pub y hace días que mi familia está amenazada. No te asustes. Pronto tendremos tiempo para hablar de lo hoy. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy loco por vos. Peter y Sarah te explicaran más. Me tengo que ir a hablar con mi familia. En la mañana vuelvo.

Sin más, la beso.

Sabrina se quedó muda. De un momento a otro, estaban sucediendo todo eso. No entendía nada.

-venga señorita. -dijo una mujer que Sabrina vio aparecer de golpe.

-Señora, puede explicarme que pasa? -dijo Sabrina.

-Si señorita. En su cuarto le contaré

Subieron 3 pisos y la última habitación del pasillo del ala sur, a la derecha era el cuarto de que le tocaría a Sabrina.

Parecía tétrico todo . Era muy misterioso.

Había sillones en la entrada y ahí la señora me invito a sentarme.

-le cuento, soy Sarah Felton y soy subsecretaria de su Alteza. -dijo Sarah

-ah, no sabía. Harry no me hablo nada en el camino. Lo vi muy preocupado.

-Si , el fue avisado que salga urgente del lugar por amenaza de bomba. Estos días si vio las noticias , la familia Real fue amenazada.

-no vi televisión. Hace poquito que vine de Argentina. He estado paseando.Lo menos que hice fue eso. Pero me preocupa esta situación.

-Por su seguridad, el principe la trago aquí. Nos tomó de sorpresa a nosotros todo esto. Pero no se preocupe el estará mañana temprano aquí.

-Bueno le agradezco. Pero no creo que pueda dormir con esta situación.

-Con permiso, me retiro. Hasta mañana.

Cualquier cosa ese teléfono comunica a la mucama.

-Muy bien, gracias.

El teléfono de Sabrina, no tenía batería. No podía comunicarse con Cintia ni con nadie.

La estaba pasando bien y sucedió todo eso. Era de locos, todo lo que pasaba.

Se acostó así con la ropa que tenía y al final el sueño la venció toda.

Lo que no sabía Sabrina, es que al despertar ya no iba a ser la misma persona nunca más en su vida.

Las redes sociales, la televisión, los diarios...


End file.
